locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD SD40-2
Bio The EMD (Electro-Motive Division) SD40-2 is a 3,200hp six-axle diesel locomotive built from the 1970's to the 1980's. This is an upgrade of the original EMD SD40. History It is an upgrade to the original SD40 only with: higher tractive effort, greater speed, and other features that surpassed the original. It was originally meant to compete with the MLW (ALCO) M630 and the GE U30C, but completely dominated over sales and popularity leaving EMD's competitors left with having their diesel locomotives used for secondary service on the secondary locomotive market. There have been several versions of the SD40-2, such as the SD40B, which was a cabless 'booster' unit; the SD40-2F, a cowl-type unit built only for the Canadian Pacific; the SD40-2W, built with a wide cab and many other variants. Many have been built, and many still exist as of today, but are slowly in the process of being retired from primary service on US Class 1 railroads. Specifications The EMD SD40-2 uses a 12-cylinder 645 series engine from EMD which is turbocharged. It has the fuel capacity of over 3,200 to 4,000 US gallons, has a weight of 10 ft 3 1⁄8 in (3.127 m), has a height of over 15 ft 7 1⁄8 in (4.753 m), and weighs over 368,000 lb (170 tonnes). Versions *SD40-2AC (AC-powered version; often rebuilt or a rebuild) *SD40-2F (CN and BC Rail Canadian version) *SDP40 (Modified passenger version used by the Great Northern Railway) *SDP40* (Cowl configuration used on Metra and RTA) *SD40-2B (Cabless version) *SD40T-2 (Built exclusively for the SP) *SD40M-2 (Mexican or Latin American narrow-gauge version) *SD40-3 (Special upgraded version purchased by the KCS (Kansas City Southern) *SD40E (Rebuilt version with SD50 body) *SD40-2E (Upgraded rebuilt version of the SD40E.) *SD40-2R (SD40-2 Life Extension Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40N (SD40-2 Rebuild Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40A (SD40 built on an SDP45 frame) *SD40-2W (used only on BC rail) *Note: SDP40 is also used as a designation for an F45 or an FP45. Facts *SD40-2 is commonly said like: 'SD40 "Dash" 2'. *The SD40-2 is one of the most favourite locomotives of many railfans, and is easily distinguishable from other types of power. *The original SD40 was the predecessor to the SD45. The SD45, however, wasn't as reliable as the SD40. *Several SD40s and SD40-2s have also been built with "snoot" style "noses" or hoods, which are extended hoods on the front of a diesel locomotive. *Most true, or original, EMD SD40s were equipped with handbrakes at the rear of the locomotive. Most have either been replaced, or have had "Dash 2" parts fitted. *IC (Illinois Central) SD40 #6071 (formally Gulf, Mobile, and Ohio; GM&O #950) is/was the ''very first ''SD40 ever built, and was eventually downgraded to resemble an SD38 with an SD35 frame only with SD40 features after the Illinois Central merged, and eventually purchased the GM&O and all of their locomotives. What else is unique about this particular locomotive, is the fact that its Operation Lifesaver-sponsored. It now currently resides at the Illinois Railroad Museum in its Operation Lifesaver scheme. *CSX SD40 #4617 (formally C&O #7534), was the very last locomotive or unit to remain in C&O paint (Chesapeake and Ohio; a CSX predecessor) until 2009, when the patched unit finally received CSX's current YN3 paintscheme. It is also the '''very '''last and '''only '''true or non-modified SD40 on CSX's roster. *AVWR #1206 is an SD40-2 which was used for the film "Unstoppable", which chased after two runaway AC4400CW's leading a train hauling toxic chemicals. Fun Fact This was the very first article or page on this site. Gallery BN_SD40-2.jpg|A BN SD40-2. Pictures-48653-DSC_b2769.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad #1206; the railroad itself is fictional, and was meant for the film Unstoppable. EMD_SDP40.jpg|An example of a former Great Northern EMD SDP40. (Notice how the rear of the locomotive is completely different from other EMD diesel locomotives.) Pre-CSX_4617.jpg|CSX #4617 when it was C&O #7534. My_favorite_CSX_unit.jpg|CSX 4617 when it first received it's renumbered patch. BNSF_SD40-2B.jpg|A BNSF SD40-2B. IC_6071.jpg|An example of the very first SD40 ever built. GM&O_950.jpg|An example of IC 6071 when it was GM&O 950. CSX_heritage_units.jpg|CSX 4617 just before it was repainted in 2008. BNSF SDP40.jpg|An example of the rear of an SDP40. Sources Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives